Talk:Kronus
Possible Trivia Chronos, also spelled Chronus or Khronos, is well known as a god that represents time in Greek myths. Kronus has a weapon that can freeze time. The similarities are practically yelled out. Can this be added as trivia? Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 22:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :How is it trivia? They aren't even spelled the same way. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Because the similarities are quite close, too close to be mere coincidence. Also, its inclusion would add to the understanding of the character, and beyond that I think its very interesting. Granted, it has not been explicitly stated, but it's very strongly implied, and I feel it deserves a mention. Sorry in advance, I don't know how to do the indent thing. Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 23:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::But in fact there are plenty of things that could be, and have been "mere coincidence". The simple fact they aren't even spelled the same lends more towards that. The "would add to the understanding of the character" is really not a valid argument because there isn't anything to understand apart from what is presented and the similarities don't even cover the name here. There really isn't enough here to justify trivia in any sense of the word. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: This seems similar to the trivia on turians and their method of governing being derived from ancient Roman practices in the real world, except for a key factor that I'll talk about later in this post. The manual of style says that name trivia should be kept to, among other things, cases where a reasonable connection can be made, which I think applies here. Also seen in the MoS: "Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting." It does seem very interesting. I can see why you think that the mispelling of this lends credence to it being coincidence (which admittedly would make it fall under the coincidental similarity bit in the same MoS), although it fulfills being a reasonable connection for me, so I will withhold adding this potential snippet for now. Therefore, I say that if there was official confirmation (i.e. from a dev or the person who wrote the comic), as was the case and key difference for the turian bit I talked about earlier, I will add it to the page, as it is impactful, interesting, and confirmed by an official source. Also, I think the "there isn't anything to understand apart from what is presented" doesn't apply here because you have a character that can freeze time, which is what is presented, and a name that may be based on a god of time, which can be connected, or in this new case, confirmed. P.S. Figured out how to indent properly. Yeah! Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 00:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::So where is the interesting part? Or the impactful part? Or anything? It being reasonable for you does not mean that it is reasonable to anyone else. There is a name issue, which is the first hurdle, the second is that there is only one thing, and that is a stretch at best, to connect them. That is more coincidence than trivia, and would need more to present it as trivia. Official confirmation is something that is a completely separate league of trivia so leave that argument out of this one. The turian trivia is actually devconfirmed and therefore is in a separate league of trivia. You need to present evidence for this trivia, and so far you have a misspelled name and one connection. Not enough to justify trivia. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Uh, Lancer, do you really think that "Kronus" isn't a reference to the Greek Titan (Titan, not god, by the way)? It's a little too similar, and the Titan's name can also be spelled as "Kronos", which is very similar to the name of that character here. Commander Shepard AKA Mr.ScottKennedy 00:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And we have come across this situation before more times than I can count. Name differences are one key component of references and if it isn't the same, then it has always been coincidence. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's one letter. Commander Shepard AKA Mr.ScottKennedy 01:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I will not argue this point further. Proof is needed and a name difference, no matter how different, is a strike against trivia. See my previous comments. If you are going to continue to argue over this point I will not respond again. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC)